


红发幼师的口欲期

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 六一节的贺文虽然没有分级但疑似车





	红发幼师的口欲期

六一儿童节，凯撒御用幼师吉尔菲艾斯为煲煲准备的菜式是：香酥椒煲（伪chicken kiev）  
主料：金色的小鸟（请注意这里的小鸟不光是指体型娇小，同时也是指幼鸟）  
辅料：巧克力碎  
调料：固态黄油、兑香槟的蜂蜜、芝士粉、其他香料等  
装盘：天鹅绒小窝、玫瑰花瓣

将洗净的幼鸟平放在洒满了玫瑰花瓣的天鹅绒小窝里，抚摸它毛茸茸的金色脑袋与软乎乎的肚皮让它放松。可以用大拇指触碰它的胸脯，幼鸟的手感是十分细腻的，粉色的小脚也很敏感。  
等待幼鸟放松的过程中，逐渐向它体内填充固态黄油。如果不便使用黄油刀，可以将裱花嘴塞入幼鸟体内，采取挤压的方法填入。注意不要让掌心的温度令黄油化开，而是让幼鸟自己的体温融化黄油。  
食用者可以按照喜好向它体内添加香料，月桂叶与百里香都是不错的选择，绝不能出现莴苣属的食材，那会令幼鸟反感，并且开始生气地啄手。  
现在可以按摩幼鸟的躯体，不要太用力，但也不能温柔，放松的幼鸟会开始服从这种程度的按揉，从而体温逐渐升高，散发出不同于香料的香气。幼鸟往往很喜欢交换气息，那是它表现亲昵的方式。但不要太急切地贴近，让烹饪的过程成熟地走到底。  
接下来准备蜂蜜与巧克力碎。用质地柔软的毛刷将蜂蜜轻轻涂抹幼鸟的全身，涂抹得越均匀细致，食用的口感越佳。这个过程的漫长会让幼鸟反抗，活用刷子，让它舒适无力。嗜甜的幼鸟可能会偷食刷子上的蜂蜜，香槟同样是引诱它食用的原因。这是一个可以互动的投喂流程，使用手指蘸取蜂蜜喂进幼鸟粉色的嘴里，尽情享受幼鸟的信任吧。  
等待香槟发挥作用，但在幼鸟露出醉态前停止喂食，向它被蜂蜜打湿的躯体上撒上巧克力碎。幼鸟喜欢被触碰肚皮，也可以根据食用者的心情撒在主要喜欢吃的部位。  
使用手指或手持的电动搅拌棒翻搅幼鸟体内的食材，将其混合均匀。让幼鸟舒适得发抖，则口感会更紧致。别忘了口头的鼓励，适当的亲吻会让幼鸟更容易在烹调过程中出汁。  
试探幼鸟的体温，炙热到固态黄油流出来时，则为适宜的程度。不要停止搅拌，同时记得要翻面，保证幼鸟从各个角度入味。  
撒上一层芝士粉，继续最后一道烘焙过程。芝士粉会被幼鸟的体温慢慢融化，使幼鸟的身体变得更加粘稠。  
正式开始品尝时，请从上而下品尝，不要担心浪费了黄油，融化溢出的汁液会让食用者有更强烈的成就感。  
首先是幼鸟的口腔，因为蜂蜜与香槟的作用，幼鸟温暖的嘴里是甜醇的味道。如果金色的毛发上也有一部分融化拉成丝状的芝士，幼鸟可能会不自觉地啃食，并且乐于与使用者分享。  
接下来品尝胸脯肉。幼鸟处于发育期，为此胸脯的口感以酥软为主。烹调得当的话，会有一丝沁人的乳香，在口中持续很久。这是金色小鸟独特的口味，与其他乳鸟不同。  
在幼鸟体内烘焙过的黄油已经融化，同时其他香料也在发挥作用。轻轻啃咬幼鸟的肢体，黄油会流进嘴里，但这还不是真正爆浆的过程。要让幼鸟实现爆浆并不困难，只需再借助一点点蜂蜜，最后进行充分的搅拌。  
食用者的德式香肠是最好的工具，不必担心幼鸟太小而无法容纳，它有足够弹性的腹腔，而充足的黄油不会让这个填充过程痛苦。  
塞入后，幼鸟的肚子可能会变得比之前鼓胀，要留意幼鸟是否有缺氧的迹象，如果没有，制造一个。用亲吻让幼鸟适当缺氧，温柔的亲昵会减少幼鸟本能的紧张，从而肉质鲜美。  
慢慢搅动幼鸟体内的香料，幼鸟很容易在这个过程发抖，但不是因为不适，同时食用者的鼓励不可或缺。  
现在自下而上地品尝，幼鸟粉色的脚没有攻击力，可以用舌头给予轻微的刺激。金色小鸟的骨架比同体型的品种要小，为此它的躯体很大一部分都是松软的嫩肉，触感极佳，保证食用者的唇舌流连忘返。  
巧克力碎的融化让啃咬的步骤有着双重的丝滑，幼鸟的肢体绵软，而香甜的巧克力在食用者的口中扩散。  
在被搅拌的过程中，幼鸟会分泌清甜的汁液泡开绵密的蜂蜜，让微涩的食材变得柔和润口。  
以上配料食用完毕，最后享用幼鸟的主体。所有的材料都是在为这个步骤做准备，不是点缀幼鸟的滋味，而是被幼鸟的汁液升华口感。  
烹熟的幼鸟会让体内的一切都变得炙热，食用者或许会变得急切。要享受最醇正的爆浆，则需要忍耐，转动幼鸟的身体，继续进行充分的翻搅。浓郁的香料气息会起到催化的作用，帮助幼鸟渗出透明的汁水。食用者在这时可以进行大幅度的刺激，同时吮吸香酥娇嫩的胸脯肉。金色的小鸟一生只会认准一个主人，为此绝不会进行抵抗。  
在痉挛时，意味着幼鸟接近爆浆的时机。食用者可以有两种选择：用德式香肠彻底塞满幼鸟使浆汁蓄积在幼鸟的体内，再慢慢舔舐品尝；或是抽空幼鸟的身体，让浆汁毫无保留地倾泻而出，溅在食用者的口中。无论哪种，幼鸟本身的清甜味道都会使食用者获得最大的满足。  
最后，要记得奖励幼鸟的温顺，炙热的德式香肠是它最喜爱舔食的食物之一。有了充分的香料与蜂蜜作为调料，让食用者粘稠的爱意洒在幼鸟金色的毛茸脑袋上，从里到外灌溉熟透的幼鸟吧。


End file.
